


Nightmare By Design

by mikazure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Contest of Champions (Video Game), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Complicated Dream Anal, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Paralysis Demon, Tentacles, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure
Summary: Being a student by day and Spider-Man at night, doesn't leave Peter many hours of sleep. When he finally decides to take a break for proper rest, he gets sleep paralysis, but his experience is way different than he could have ever imagined
Relationships: Venompool/Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104
Collections: SSBB Kinkmas 2020, i want that spider-twink Obliterated





	Nightmare By Design

**Author's Note:**

> So, as far as I searched, I can call myself a proud owner of the very first Venompool/Peter fic lol! If you don't know who Venompool is, I had [this](https://cdn.trendhunterstatic.com/thumbs/venompool.jpeg) beefy fella in mind and I know he doesn't really exist anywhere besides Marvel Contest of Champions, but with a design like that?! I really wish more people knew him and made content 😩💦  
> So yeah, I'm being the change I want to see in the world and hope this fic will inspire someone lol!
> 
> (also checkout my old [Venompool/Peter fanart](https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1139905449069883392?s=20) while you're at it ;3)
> 
> As always thanks to Spinning_In_Infinity for beta! ♥

Tired. Peter was so tired. Exhausted even. It had been – how long had it been? Days? Weeks? – since he’d last gotten a decent night’s sleep.

Reconciling his student and Spider-Man life wasn’t the easiest, but Peter thought he was doing okay-ish. He managed to wrap things up nicely on both ends,  _for the most part,_ though the biggest problem was that there weren’t enough hours in the day for him to get some rest and lately even more so.

Ned was looking at him with concern.

“Peter, buddy, I have to say this, because I’m worried about you; you look like shit.”

Peter groaned, slumping in his seat and laying face flat on the desk. “Tell me about it.”

“Did you get any sleep? Like, at all this week?”

“Uh . . . what day is it?”

Ned frowned. “Look, I get it, you’re  _busy_ at night, but you have to sleep. This isn’t healthy. Even for you. Or maybe especially for you? Who knows?”

“You sound like Aunt May.” Peter knew Ned was right, but it was still annoying. Some nights criminals were just going all out and they clearly didn’t care about Spider-Man’s sleep schedule.

“Then you should have listened when she told you that, dude!”

Peter sighed and yawned. “I know, I know. I’ll work on it.”

Ned didn’t look convinced, but at least enough for him to stop grilling Peter about it for the rest of the day.

He knew he had to find some time for sleep, obviously. He couldn’t keep functioning like this. Surely the city wouldn’t burn to the ground if he took a night off every now and then, now would it? Either way he had to take that risk, because he was nearly swooning and decided he was going to bed earlier tonight no matter what.

Peter got home. Throwing his bag pack in the corner and kicking his shoes off, he headed straight for the shower. His eyes were drooping and he almost slipped when the warm stream of water made him feel even more drowsy.

Not able to be bothered, the boy pulled on a pair of boxers and leap-of-faithed on the bed, stretching on his back. Sleep enveloped him before he could even properly pull a blanket over himself. God, he missed that – relaxing and knowing he allowed himself a full night of rest. For someone who actually loved sleeping, he didn’t do it enough.

Peter didn’t know how much time had passed. His room was still dark, but he felt off. Was he dreaming? Lucid dreaming perhaps? The boy tried to sit up, but he couldn’t move. He tried again, his breath getting heavier with the effort, but to no avail. With a fair amount of shock and panic, he found his body paralyzed.

_Okay, don’t panic, just don’t panic._ This was weird and scary, but panicking was never helpful. Instead, Peter tried focusing on his surroundings. There was no imminent danger as far as his senses could tell. Opening his eyes and looking around, his breath hitched. He wasn’t alone.

There was someone, or  _something_ in his room. A pair of what appeared to be faintly glowing eyes were obtrusively boring into him. Around them, he could dimly see the shadowy form. It was big and intimidating, taking up the whole space in the corner.

Eyes wide with dread, the hero stared at the creature and it stared back for what seemed like eternity. Before long, it moved, slowly creeping closer to his bed, its steps so smooth he might not have noticed them at all, were he not staring unblinkingly right at it.

His heart was hammering in his chest and once again he desperately tried to move, to scream, anything. It was getting closer, so close.

Then the phone alarm rang in his ears. Peter woke up.

His body snapped into a sitting position as he tried to regulate his breathing. He looked around nervously, now in the morning light he could clearly see that there was nothing out of ordinary. He was alone and the corner was empty.

“What the fuck was that?” Peter muttered to himself.

This wasn’t a dream. It couldn’t be, he was 99% sure of it. It felt too real. He knew real danger like the back of his hand and this certainly felt like one of those times. And yet.

Getting on his feet, the boy tested his limbs; they felt normal. Not a trace of the paralyzed feeling from before. 

“Weird. . .”

He was already running a little late, so instead of dwelling, he hastily got ready and left for school.

*

Peter was distracted through class, his mind going back to the nightmare. Or a forthcoming enemy – he wasn’t sure still. At lunch break, he decided to share his experience with Ned.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, Peter.” Ned said without a hint of worry.

“No?”

“It’s probably just sleep paralysis. Which you would know about if you didn’t sleep through most classes last week.”

“Oh.” Practically feeling his anxiety melting away, the hero relaxed. “It— will it happen again?”

Ned shrugged. “It might. But you shouldn’t get it often, if you sleep enough.”

Richer with new knowledge from Ned and good ol’ Google, Peter at least now knew what to expect.

_Or so he thought._

*

Despite knowing he shouldn’t be afraid – because it was just his brain playing tricks on him – Peter stayed up late, reluctant to go to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he wasn’t bothered.

At last, the tiredness overwhelmed him and he went to bed, falling asleep before his head could even properly hit the pillow.

Darkness enveloped him in a peaceful blanket, but not for long. He started to hear a noise. A thumping, low and regular, flowing through his body. Like the night before, Peter’s limbs felt limp. He couldn’t move.

The noise grew louder until the boy could barely stand it then, just as suddenly, it stopped.

Peter opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily, but he still couldn’t move.

His eyes quickly got used to the dusk in the room and then he noticed the shadow in his corner again. Peter felt his face blanch. It was clearer now and maybe even bigger than last night. The boy could make out more details, but he wished he didn’t.

The shadowy creature got closer to his bed and it was huge. Despite its size, it moved with trained precision and full control over the strong body, all bulging muscles and big clawed hands. Peter’s eyes traveled up the form, the look of it bizarre and nightmarish. Reminding him of a scarecrow; red patches of material or maybe skin were crossed with the blackness of different consistency, like a shadow seeping through. Though the most worrying was the face. A pair of white glowing eyes surrounded by dark marks were enough to send shivers down Peter’s spine, but what really sold the creepy picture were the teeth. Big, sharp rows of yellowed fangs, twisted in an unkind grimace of a smile.

When it opened its mouth, the boy whimpered a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding. The monster had a long thick tongue that rolled out of its now opened maw, wriggling like a black slug.

Scared senseless, Peter could only watch with wide eyes full of terror as the creature leaned closer. It was going to bite his head off and he couldn’t even move to try to stop it.

But it didn’t, instead the voice rumbling like a thunder, rolled through the silence of the hero’s room. Was it laughing?

“You should have seen the look on your face.”

Peter blinked few times. Huh?

“Relax, pet. I’m not gonna eat you. Unless that’s what you’re into.” The monster licked its teeth suggestively.

The creepy polyvocal voice, the being right in front of him, it was all so vivid. There’s no way this was just a vision created by his brain. Peter read about people seeing creepy monsters or sleep paralysis demons, as they called them, but this exceeded his imagination.

“You seem confused, pet. Can you figure out who am I, or should I spell it out for you?”

The boy pouted slightly, this thing was toying with him.

“I’m your Sleep Paralysis Demon, baby~” With a low purr, the monster slid a clawed finger along the side of Peter’s jaw. What the hero didn’t expect was to actually feel the touch. His body flinched involuntarily. That caused the creature to chuckle patronizingly, as if he should have expected that.

“What’s wrong? Isn’t it obvious that I can touch you, hmmm?”

Peter huffed. It wasn’t. He wasn’t sure if this “demon” was even telling the truth – moreover, how and why it was here.

The beastly smile grew deeper as it leaned close enough for the boy to feel its breath, hot and making his skin crawl.

“I can do many things, pet. I can do whatever I want to you.” The black tongue slapped Peter’s face with a repulsive splash and licked his cheek with a low growl.

The hero could only lay there, the fear and disgust twisting in his gut. If only he could move; whatever this being was planning, Peter would rather have some means of defending himself, instead of being so helpless at its mercy. Even facing enemies bigger than himself in the past, the hero never felt as small as he did right then and there.

“Better pay attention, this isn’t just a nightmare you can wake up from.” The threat evident in the monster’s voice made Peter struggle anew. Maybe if he focused hard enough, he would be able to break free from the paralysis by the sheer force of will. But this thing was too close and he was panicking again, he couldn’t do anything.

At this point, even if he could move, he’d be too petrified to do so. Peter felt like a little kid again, scared of the darkness and monsters, brought to life by his rampant imagination. Too bad it wasn’t just a dream.

“But maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll enjoy it too~”

_Enjoy what?_ Having some freaky scarecrow-looking monster monologue and lick him? Peter would rather pass on that. Not that it seemed to matter at all what he wanted.

“I certainly am lucky to have an opportunity to haunt you, pet. You’re so . . . delectable!”

Not a compliment Peter cared to receive, but he could only stare nervously and wait for other’s move.

The big claws flashed dangerously, illuminated by the city lights in the dark room. Then, just as suddenly, Peters clothes were ripped from his body, revealing it to the beast.

The boy’s breath hitched and his skin crawled with goosebumps at the chilly air and predatory gaze, mapping his every muscle.

“Aren’t you a sight, baby boy!” The demon whistled and licked at its teeth.

A disturbing sound came from behind the monster, and the hero’s eyes shifted just in time to see a bunch of tentacle-like tendrils emerging from creature’s back. In the terror of this scene, all Peter could do was shake in fear and hope to survive the encounter in one piece.

Here he thought this nightmarish being couldn’t get any worse, but it was all the more intimidating with the squirming tentacles. Which, to Peter’s further horror, started to expand and explore his skin.

He felt his throat clench, the disgust setting in his stomach. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to shake the slithering appendages off himself.

While there was no need to immobilize him, some of the tentacles twisted and squeezed slightly around Peter’s limbs all the same. They writhed like a herd of snakes, but somehow the movements weren’t unwitting.

To the boy’s distress, it was starting to feel weird . . . good even. The touches growing more intent and reaching more delicate parts of his body. A blush spread over Peter’s cheeks and he cursed his body. The monster was watching him and grinning, and despite the tentacles avoiding his dick, the boy felt it twitch and grow to life with interest. What the hell was wrong with him? He closed his eyes, trying to will it down, but it only made the feeling of tendrils around more intense and the pleasure flared through his body.

It chuckled darkly above Peter and the hero gasped, opening his eyes at the sudden intrusive touch between his legs.

One of the tentacles flicked and circled around his rim, teasing him, just at the verge of entering. The boy whined at the back of his throat. The corner of the demon’s lips curled up and it grabbed Peter’s thighs in its vice-like grip before lifting them and basically bending him in half. The new position left him open and exposed fully before the monster’s eyes.

Peter could feel his face radiating with heat at the embarrassing position and the creature wasn’t shy about looking and exploring his body however it pleased.

The tendril went back to his hole and this time it started dipping inside. It was unlike anything the boy felt before and – it shouldn’t – but it excited him. Peter swallowed thickly and it noticed.

“You like that, pet? Yeah you do.” It leaned in and licked a stripe from his hole all the way to the tip of his cock and Peter wouldn’t try denying even if he could.

“Gonna ruin you for everyone else, baby.” It purred in a low growl that sent electricity up Peter’s spine and the tentacle finally slipped deeper inside the boy’s anticipating hole.

It felt so different, so weird and  _so_ good. The tendril was dexterous, so it could curl and stroke all the places that nothing and no one else could reach.

If he wasn’t so hyper-focused on the feeling, maybe he wouldn’t notice the way it slowly grew bigger with pulsing motions as it played with his insides.

Peter was starting to relax, giving in to the pleasure, spreading all over him and hitting him like waves threatening to overflow.

Then, the black claws dug viciously in his thighs, spreading them apart and pressing down even more and Peter – not for the first time in his life – was very thankful for his flexibility.

“But wait, there’s more~” An even bigger grin split the beast’s face to further deliver the promise-threat. Peter swallowed hard and, following the other’s gaze, looked down just in time to see the growing surprise. His eyes widened at the sight.

The sheer size of the demon left no doubt that his genitalia would be proportionally sized, but it somehow eluded Peter until then.

It wasn’t there before, only a bulge formed under or out of red “material”. But now, between those sculpted thighs, was a massive cock, springing to life in all its glory.

Watching Peter’s face, the creature shifted, letting the heavy length settle between the boy’s spread ass cheeks, so he could get a better look and a foretaste of what he was about to get.

Like the rest of its body, the dick was a mix of red and black, brought together with staple-like bumps on each side and a shiny black head. The hero couldn’t quite see them from his angle, but he could feel the weight of balls brushing his lower back.

With that out, the monster became all the more intimidating in a totally new way. Demonic being or not, there was no way it could fit anywhere inside Peter. The boy was pretty sure the girth exceeded the circumference of his own thigh.

The beast leaned back then pressed its hips forward, making the tentacle still buried in the boy’s ass grow in time and Peter – Peter panicked. Because it was clearly stretching him further to accommodate that monstrous cock soon and the boy quite liked his body not split in two, _thank you very much._

Opening his mouth to protest, Peter still couldn’t do more than gasp and sight small whimpers.

The appendage got back to pumping into his hole and in the meantime, the demon entertained itself with slowly sliding between Peter’s thighs. Its cock-head lazily dripping rivulets of sizzling pre-come on the boy’s abdomen and chest.

After a few minutes, or maybe just seconds, the boy was a mess, panting and trembling. The constant pressure on his prostate was driving him mad, but he couldn’t come, not with the way one tendril was wrapped snugly, almost painfully tight around his genitals. 

Satisfied, the appendage finally pulled out, giving Peter a brief break from the assault of pleasure. The tentacles hooked at his rim, stretching it and oh god, it was basically gaping open. Looking away, the boy’s cheeks burned with humiliation. It didn’t help that some shameful part of Peter really wanted that emptiness filled again.

“I’ll fill you up, baby boy, don’t you worry!” The monster said, as if reading his mind, before the tip of its cock was pressed against Peter’s entrance.

It was scary and thrilling and the boy couldn’t peel his eyes away from the giant dick slowly disappearing inside him. The tentacles holding his rim pulled back and he winced. The further inside it slipped, the thicker the monster’s erection was.

The creature was taking its time, but the impossible stretch of Peter’s muscles was making him nauseous from pain. Silent tears rolled down the sides of boy’s face. Way past the point he thought was too much, it finally bottomed out. He felt so full and stretched, it burned almost to the breaking point. The long tongue licked at his face again, gathering his tears.

“Look at you, taking it so well, like you were made for this.”

The boy could barely register the words, not entirely sure how had he not died yet from being basically impaled alive.

It stopped to let him adjust to the feeling, before it slowly started rutting back and forth, minding the way Peter’s muscles spasmed around its cock.

The wide sharp grin descended on Peter, smothering him with the thick tongue hitting the back of his throat and stealing his breath away. But at the same time, it offered  _some_ distraction from the pain.

All the boy could do was shake and sob quietly as the ache and pleasure mixed torturously, driving him mad as he was forced to take it.

When it finally released his mouth, Peter was breathing hard, chest rising like he was nearly drowned, both from the slimy tongue and effort of insertion.

Despite that, Peter’s forgotten dick stayed hard, the tip an angry shade of red.

It didn’t take long before the demon picked up its pace, careful slow thrusts growing faster and harder, testing Peter’s limits.

At some point one of the tendrils took advantage of his loose jaw hanging open and sneaked into the boy’s mouth, sliding and wrapping around his tongue.

Brain short circuiting, Peter wasn’t even sure how long he’d been trapped in this limbo of pleasure. It was pounding into him without mercy and the boy just took it and he would take it again and again if he had any choice in the matter.

Shoving even deeper in and out had Peter seeing stars as it practically rearranged his guts.  _Holy fuck_ , it felt too good, he was going to die from how good it felt. The boy was drooling, eyes drooping and hazy with pleasure as his body jumped and moved, from the force of the now erratic thrusts.

At that sight it rumbled a groan and came, still impossibly deep inside. The hero could feel gallons of hot seed filling him to the brim, the amount enough to have his stomach bulge slightly.

When it was done, Peter expected the beast to pull out, but before he could feel disappointed, he noticed that the giant cock inside him stayed hard and,  _fuck, no way_ , started growing. The boy was sure he’d already reached his limit, but it kept going, proving him wrong and locking his hole with an expanding knot.

Maybe if he wasn’t so fucked out and desperate to come, he’d start panicking again. The boy cried out quietly and it shushed him, licking his neck and grazing its teeth over it. Peter couldn’t even find it in him to be scared anymore. He was so full, overstimulated and aching, he needed to release or he felt like he’d die otherwise.

“You even took my knot, such a good boy. You want to come?” The monster sounded pleased and the boy’s stomach flipped at the praise.

The hero whined, as loud as he could, forgetting any pride he had, because he was crammed full and needed it so badly.

The slippery tongue sneaked to Peter’s ear, making his skin crawl as it tickled the sensitive flesh there.

“You can cum, pet,” it growled and the boy couldn’t help but comply; realizing a bit too late that he was not ready for it, like the human body was not made to experience something so intense.

But it was too late now. Spilling all over his front and letting out strained moans, squirming as much as his paralyzed body would let him, Peter was pretty sure he blacked out there for a second; if that was even possible in this half-dream state of sleep paralysis anyway.

The feeling of the giant knot relentlessly pressing on his prostate and the tentacles squeezing and sliding around his dick was unworldly, working in unison to make him ride out this amazing, mind-shattering orgasm.

Though already too much to begin with, it started to become unbearably overstimulating, too fast, too much, and set his limbs to shaking. So strung out, Peter bit his lip, eyes flying open to beg as much as he could with his fluttering gaze.

The calloused hand caressed his cheek almost affectionately and let up, making the boy relax with some relief and a dab of disappointment at the loss of now familiar tentacles.

“Such a good boy.” It grinned and Peter flushed again at the praise.

“Our time tonight is over, but don’t worry, I’ll visit you again, Peter~”

And with that, it started to disappear in the black shadowy mist. Gone like the dream.

Peter wanted to scream for it to wait. He tried to reach and at last his body moved.   
  
The boy opened his eyes and in a moment the light of the sun blinded him. It was morning. He was awake and sitting in his bed.

Blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to light again, Peter wondered if this was really just an extremely vivid dream. The answer was closer than he expected. As he moved and heard a wet squelch.

_Oh_ , his boxers were a mess on the front  _and_ back. Peter reached behind and there was the creature’s cum dripping from his hole. A clear evidence of events of night.

His body didn’t hurt as he’d expect, however. In fact, he felt oddly refreshed and rested. His cheeks heated up. Huh. Demon or not, maybe sleep paralysis wasn’t such a bad thing to deal with after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed and want to fuel my praise kink lol <3


End file.
